Saradin
The Saradin were a sub-race of vampires intended to be introduced in the cancelled sixth game project, Legacy of Kain: Dead Sun. Having evolved far beyond vampires previously seen in the Legacy of Kain series, the Saradin existed in an time beyond the [[Events of Soul Reaver|events of Soul Reaver]]. They had developed the ability to shift between the Material and Spectral Realms, and could devour souls. Gein, one of the game's two protagonists, was a Saradin vampire. Development According to Legacy of Kain fan Divine Shadow, who publicized information on Legacy of Kain: Dead Sun from his sources on its former development team, the game was to take place in Nosgoth's distant future, long after the events of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. In this time period, the Saradin existed – "a race of blue-skinned vampires .... The vampires have evolved beyond those seen in the series previously, and have the ability to shift between spectral and material realms at will – and to consume souls. The vampires are devoutly religious".The 10 Cancelled Legacy of Kains (Mama Robotnik Research Thread) at NeoGAF (by Mama Robotnik) Elaborating, Divine Shadow said, "Gein is one of these Saradin vampires, and he attacks a human of Nosgoth called Asher. Gein kills Asher and begins to feed on his soul. Something happens here that causes Asher's human soul to accidentally become bound in Gein's body. Gein becomes a unique creature, a human soul in control of (and trapped in) a vampire body". Gein/Asher was the playable protagonist of Legacy of Kain: Dead Sun. Screenshots published by Divine Shadow and Square Enix London community manager George Kelion depict him. Concept art released by Kelion named "Master_zpse77fea3b.jpg" also portrays a blue-skinned character resembling Gein, and another piece of environmental concept art is named "SARADIN_FINAL_zps7acebd23.jpg".The 10 Cancelled Legacy of Kains (Mama Robotnik Research Thread) at NeoGAF (by Mama Robotnik), post #181 (by Monkeythumbz) Notes *Ultimately, no information has been released regarding Climax Studios' intentions to explain the origins of the Saradin, and how they may have been pertained to the Soul Reaver-era vampires, or earlier vampire sub-races. Their blue skin color implies commonality with the Ancient vampires; a single screenshot also depicts Gein/Asher gliding with black, feathered wings, consolidating this idea. Their skin complexion, and especially their unique ability to shift and devour souls, also indicates a strong possible connection to Raziel in his wraith incarnation. In a further plausible link, the Saradin were to be presented as "devoutly religious", and the Elder God was to have a strong presence in the game: both the ancient vampires and Raziel served the Elder at some point in their existence. *The etymology of the word "Saradin" is unclear. It may relate to the Sarafan in some way, whose name was, in turn, "supposed to reminiscent of "seraphim" (because the Sarafan considered themselves a holy order, and were also referred to as "Angels of Light)". Chris@Crystal's Greatest Hits at the Square Enix Forums (by Divine Shadow) Gallery File:Clipboard01.jpg|Imagery of Gein/Asher (Dead Sun). File:BC_BG_S_Gein_05_zps7aed63f6.jpg|Imagery of Gein/Asher (Dead Sun). File:Master_zpse77fea3b.jpg|Concept art of the "master" character (Dead Sun). File:SARADIN_FINAL_zps7acebd23.jpg|Imagery of the "Saradin" area (Dead Sun). File:3 (2).jpg|Gein/Asher in combat (Dead Sun). File:5 (2).jpg|Gein/Asher in combat (Dead Sun). File:11 (2).jpg|Gein/Asher in combat (Dead Sun). File:13 (2).jpg|Gein/Asher in combat (Dead Sun). File:18 (2).jpg|Gein/Asher in combat (Dead Sun). File:Image 32903 thumb wide620.jpg|Richard Buxton's storyboard featuring Gein/Asher (Dead Sun). See also *''Legacy of Kain: Dead Sun'' *Gein *Shifting *Soul devouring References Browse Category:Browse Category:Cut content Category:Cut content/Inhabitants Category:Dead Sun Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants/Cut factions Category:Stubs